


Panem Country Club

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss!Peeta, Employee!Katniss, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, country club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Katniss loves her summer job at Panem Country Club, she gets to swim, earn a tan and watch Peeta Mellark all summer. This year is different though, Peeta got promoted and is in the eyesights of a newly single Cashmere. Can Katniss play the fake girlfriend to help his steer clear of Cashmere, or will she realize there is something real brewing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the drabble for winterwinddancer's birthday the prompt was: Anything is wonderful, but I do love Everlark as work friends who like each other. Thank you to Everlarkingjoshifer for pre-reading for me! Original on Tumblr for EverlarkBirthdayGift is rated G, but there will be a part two that will earn it's M Rating.

The staff gathered in the ballroom, there were only two days before the summer rush would begin. The pools, tennis courts and golf courses would open and the events would triple. Panem Country Club was the biggest and best in the county, a distinction that also made them the busiest. The Mellark’s knew they owed all their success to their staff and they made sure they were taken care of. It started with the before summer party where they spared no expense to make sure the staff felt appreciated as well as getting them some key information for the summer. Katniss also couldn’t complain about the pay, it was higher than all the other clubs, the Mellark’s were willing to pay the best to keep the best, but they did expect a lot from the staff in return. 

Katniss had worked at the club as a lifeguard every summer since she graduated high school, it was great money and she got a tan in the process, but the best part was seeing Peeta Mellark all season. They had gone to high school together, but he was in “cool kids club.” Even though she was a jock she was only doing it to get a scholarship and she was too busy trying to raise her sister to go to the parties so she never felt like she fit in. Although he was from cool kid’s crowd, he always had a smile for everyone and never acted like a jerk, unlike Cato and Marvel. This made Peeta the crush of most girls at the school; his broad shoulders, wavy blonde hair and chiseled looks were an added bonus to his already magnetic personality. Katniss had kept track of him, but she was convinced he didn’t know anything about her. 

Mr. Mellark took the stage and quieted the crowd, “Good evening everyone. I am so excited for this season to begin, it will truly be our best yet! Many of you may have noticed a member of the Mellark family is missing this year. As many of you know Ryan traveled to Europe to work on his Master’s Degree and he has decided to stay a bit longer. That being said, I am proud to announce that Peeta has completed his degree at Capital and will be taking over management of the events and aquatics divisions. I know he will do well, but you all may need to help him along the way,” Mr. Mellark chuckled at his own joke and pulled Peeta into a side hug in front of everyone. Peeta looked embarrassed but smiled back, of course he wouldn’t need help, he had grown up with the club and knew everything there was to know. His parents groomed him and Ryan to take over from birth. 

Katniss was staring at Peeta and the blush that filled his cheeks when she felt a breath at her ear, “Are you going to be able to control yourself Everdeen?” 

She spun around to face Finnick who now had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “What are you talking about?” 

“Everyone knows you have a crush on him. It’s not like you’re subtle when you are staring at him. But don’t worry, we all know he has a crush on you too. In fact, I’m sure that you’ll be a couple by the end of the month, if that happens I win a hundred bucks.” 

“You’re crazy,” Katniss spat back as she walked away, Finnick’s laugh following her all the way to the refreshment table. 

She had chosen her third cheese bun when she felt a presence come up behind her, she was about to turn and yell at Finnick again when she realized it wasn’t Finnick who was approaching. “Hey Katniss, I’m glad you are back this year,” Peeta hadn’t changed much since high school, although Katniss felt he looked more handsome now than boyish. She felt butterflies fill her stomach as she tried to swallow the bun that seemed to have suddenly turned dry and stick to the roof of her mouth. 

“Yea, I wanted to take it easy this year even though I should be looking for a real job,” she answered.

“Didn’t Prim just graduate high school?” Peeta questioned. 

 

Katniss was stunned that Peeta knew her sister’s name, let alone that she had just graduated, “She did, that is part of why I wanted to work here this summer. I’m surprised you knew that.” 

Peeta gave her a sheepish smile, “I noticed a lot more than you thought I did.” Katniss felt a moment of panic, did he know she had a crush on him too? If Finnick was to be believed, she wasn’t very good at hiding it. Peeta continued speaking, “Listen, I have something I need to ask you, but I don’t want to do it here. Can you meet me by the pool in a few minutes?” 

Katniss nodded, unable to speak, as Peeta smiled and walked away. She was worried about what it was he wanted. She took a couple of deep breaths and looked around to room to see who may have seen them talking, but she found no one was paying attention to her. She took a final drink of her punch to try to relieve her rusty, dry throat and made her way to the back doors that led to the pool area. 

Upon opening the door she found Peeta standing along the back fence facing away from her, with the setting sun his wavy hair looked like it had a halo. It had been styled back moments ago and now it looked as though he had been running his fingers through it. When she finally got the nerve she began to walk towards him. 

“You wanted to see me?” She tried to sound as professional as possible amidst gulps of nervousness, maybe if he was trying to fire her due to her having a crush on him, he would think differently if she acted like it was all business between them. 

The sound of her voice made him jump and he spun around, “Jesus Katniss, you’re quiet.” He smiled at her and put his hand up to his the back of his neck, this was something she knew he did when he was nervous and it made her heart drop. He was going to fire her. 

“I hunted with my dad when I was little, he taught me to walk quietly,” she explained. 

Peeta nodded, “So I’m sure you’re wondering what I wanted. This is really difficult to ask so if you want to say no I totally get it.” 

Katniss gave him a confused look, he needs something from her, “What is it you need?” 

“The other day Effie was at the salon and she overheard Cashmere gloating to her friends. I don’t know if you heard but she is done with husband number 3 and is on the hunt again. Well apparently she has her sights on getting a Mellark.” 

Katniss tried to figure out what he was getting at, Cashmere is a 40 something cougar, not someone she saw Peeta with at all. “Okay, so she wants to date you?” 

Peeta responded, “I think she would settle for either Ryan or me, but since he’s not here I’m worried she is going to try to sink her teeth into me. This is where you come in. Would you please pretend to date me?”

Katniss’ eyes grew large, “What?”

Peeta ran his hand through his hair, tousling it even more. “I knew you wouldn’t want to, I’m sure you have a boyfriend. Sorry I asked, let’s just forget the whole thing,” Peeta turned to walk away, but Katniss put her hand on his arm to stop him. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend, I’m just surprised you want me to be your fake girlfriend. It’s not like I’m anything special.” She flinched when she realized how small she sounded. 

Peeta’s blue eyes stared right into her gray ones and she felt like he could see into her soul, “You don’t know the effect you have.” The blush from earlier returned to his face as he changed the subject. “I know it’s a crazy idea, but my thought is that if she thought we were together she would back off and I don’t have to deal with her complaining that I am being rude.” 

“What about the other members and your parents? What will they say?” Katniss questioned. 

“I’m not worried about the members and I know my parents will understand. I’ll make sure you have cheese buns every day you work. I know they’re your favorite,” Peeta looked at her pleadingly. 

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Although I want it to be real she thought. “So how do we do this?” 

“Tomorrow at the opening party we act like a couple, then after if she asks we just keep up the charade,” Peeta sounded so sure it would work, but Katniss was still worried Cashmere would see right through the ruse. She wasn’t the best actress. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Katniss’ question caught Peeta off guard but he answered anyway. “Orange, why?” 

Katniss furrowed her eyebrows, “Like Effie’s hair?”

 

Peeta laughed, “No more muted, like the sky right now.” Katniss looked out to see the colors in the sky and how beautiful it was, she could see why it was his favorite. “What’s yours?”

“Green like the forest.” His smile made her feel warm, “I just figured that was something I should know about my fake boyfriend.” 

Peeta nodded back, “That’s smart, what else do you want to know?” 

Katniss and Peeta filled each other in on what they’d been doing over the past 4 years since she went to State and he went to Capital for college and talked about what they wanted for their futures. Both were surprised at the amount of information they both knew about the other, it appeared both were paying more attention than they thought. Eventually, when they got tired of standing, they moved two of the cushioned pool chairs together and continued their talk. Katniss was amazed by how comfortable she felt around Peeta, and when she shivered due to the cold he opened his arms for her to snuggle closer. When she looked up into his eyes she saw something in them she couldn’t explain, desire, longing? In that moment she felt like it could be real, then she realized she really wanted it to be so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the second part for MS2SL, which raised over $3,000 in the fight against child cancer! We are now able to post for everyone else. Enjoy...this is the rated M part.

Katniss climbed the few steps to her seat on the far side of the pool. She was settling in when she noticed Peeta walking towards her. But he was not in his normal attire of a polo and khaki shorts that fit him a little too well, instead he was only in a pair of red lifeguard swim trunks. Katniss couldn’t stop her eyes as they traveled along his body. From his broad shoulders to his tight abs and the line of light coarse hair that she desperately wanted to follow below his swim trunks. 

“Good morning Katniss.” Peeta was now just below her seat. 

“Morning, what are you doing?” Katniss questioned.

“Annie called in sick, apparently she’s been puking all morning. I’m covering until Johanna can get here.” 

“I see.I didn’t know you were a lifeguard.” 

“Yeah, dad wanted me to go through the course in case anything like this happened. I have to be able to cover any of the areas I’m in charge of. So here I am.” 

He put his hands off to the side to show himself off which gave Katniss another moment to appreciate his body and secretly thank Annie for being sick. She must have stared too long, because Peeta grinned up at her and chuckled. 

“You know Katniss, we’re supposed to be dating for over a month now. People will start to wonder if it’s real if you keep looking at me like that.” 

Katniss’ eyes grew wide. “Like what?” 

“Like you’ve never seen me without a shirt and you like what you see.” Peeta gave her a crooked smile that made her embarrassment melt away. “Of course you could just tell them you can’t keep your eyes and hands off me, we’re supposed to be in love after all.” 

Before Katniss could answer Peeta sauntered to the chair next to her and climbed into his seat. All the other lifeguards gave Peeta questioning looks as they took their seats, but as soon as the clock struck 10 am they stood and blew their whistles signaling the start of the pool day. 

Katniss kept her eyes firmly planted on her area, even though they wanted to wander over to Peeta. She’d seen him in his wrestling uniform in high school, but she couldn’t think of a time she’d seen him without a shirt entirely. Even though she had worked at the pool all through college, he was always working in other areas of the club; learning the ropes for when he took his role within the company. As the clock neared the first rest period Katniss breathed a sigh of relief. With any luck, Johanna would be there and Peeta would be back in the office, not outside distracting her. 

It was Clove’s turn to stay and watch over the 15 minute rest period, so the rest of the lifeguards marched off to the break room for water, sunscreen and to relax for a moment.   
Katniss waited for Peeta to catch up, for appearance's sake of course. When he reached her he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. He smelled different, like suntan lotion instead of cinnamon, but she could still make out the scent that was unique to Peeta. 

Peeta leaned in closer to her ear. “I need to ask you something, can you come with me to my office?” His breath against her ear made her shiver, even though it was nearly 90 degrees already. His hand stayed firmly on her hip as he guided her past the normal break room to the set of executive offices. Peeta’s office was the last in the hall, as they entered she realized she’d never actually been in his office. It was large, with a couch in one corner and large mahogany desk against the back wall. She noticed a door off to one side that was closed, but before she could ask about it Peeta started talking again. 

“I have something important I need to ask you. Do you have plans tonight?” Peeta was now leaning against his desk in the attempt to look casual, but the way he was rubbing the back of his neck showed he was actually nervous. 

“I don’t have anything planned yet. Do you need me to cover a shift or something?” 

“No.” Peeta sucked in a breath, “Tonight is the gala for the Gold Members and as of yesterday Cashmere is now a Gold Member. I wasn’t going to ask, but I know she’d make a big deal of you not being there. Could I talk you into it? I’ll double the cheese buns for a week.” 

“I can, but I’m working until four. I don’t know how I’d be able to get ready.” Katniss was in near panic mode thinking through her sparse closet. The Gold Member Gala was black tie and for the richest members of the club, therefore it was the richest people in the county. There was no way she had something nice enough to wear, not to mention needing to run home and back before it began at 6 pm. 

“I’ll set everything up, you can shower in my bathroom.” Peeta pointed to the closed door in the corner she’d been wondering about. “It’s private, and I’ll be at my own place getting ready. Cinna can choose something for you from the boutique and Portia will do your hair and makeup. Please, I promise all you need to do is show up.” Peeta looked so hopefully at her, there was no way she could deny him. 

“Okay, I’ll be back after my shift.” 

“I’ll make sure everything is all set. Thank you, Katniss.” Peeta leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Even after he pulled away Katniss could still feel the lasting effects. 

The rest of the day Katniss thought back over the past several weeks. They’d pretend to date since the start of the season to make sure Cashmere stayed away, but she was persistent. Cashmere would take any opportunity to get Peeta cornered, more than once Katniss had to save him from her as she felt up his biceps, or ran a finger along his chest. Every time Katniss played the jealous girlfriend, which was very easy since every time she saw someone with Peeta she was truly jealous. She blamed it on the fake relationship, but over these last weeks they’ve become closer. There were the quick texts, that eventually turned into long phone conversations, and the glances that went on a little too long. She told herself it was all for the ruse, but deep down she hoped it was something more, although she would never admit it out loud. 

After her shift, Katniss grabbed her change of clothes and headed to Peeta’s office. She pushed the door open to find him cleaning up his desk. “Hey, I’m getting out of here I swear. I have everything you should need in the bathroom, Cinna dropped off your dress, it’s hanging in the bathroom and Portia will be in here at 5:30 to do your hair and makeup. I’ll be back around then as well.” Peeta pushed the final stack of papers into a folder and shut his laptop before walking up to Katniss. He reached out to take her hand and gave her his crooked smile, something she’d only recently noticed. “thanks again Katniss.” She nodded and smiled at him as he turned to walk out. 

Katniss entered the small, but still clean and beautiful bathroom, decorated with carefully placed tiles creating patterns along the shower walls. She found a small kit had been left for her. The country club had a boutique and salon as well as some bungalows which were for rent, she was sure Peeta got the set from one of those places for her. He was right, it had everything she needed to get ready for the night. 

After she showered she picked up the dress that was hanging on the back of the door. When Katniss looked in the mirror it took her breath away. The silver dress was fitted along her torso, then flared out ending just below her knees. When the light caught it she looked as though she was shimmering. She secretly thanked Cinna for also putting in a lower pair of silver heels. 

She dried her hair so it would be ready for Portia who arrived a little early. Katniss was amazed at how quickly Portia was able to work. She did natural looking makeup, but added a bit more around the eyes to create an evening look. She then put loose curls in Katniss’ hair before declaring her done. Katniss followed her out of the restroom to find a waiting Peeta. He was in a tuxedo that was fitted perfectly, with a silver tie to match her dress He stood motionless staring at her. Iit had been anyone else she would have been nervous, but she liked getting attention from him. For a moment she allowed herself to think he saw her as more, but the reality of the situation hit her. This was all just for show. 

Peeta looked to Portia and thanked her for the last minute help and walked her out of the office before returning to Katniss and taking both her hands in his. “You look beautiful.” 

“Thanks, you clean up pretty good yourself.” Katniss smiled back, neither let go or looked away until a knock at the door took Peeta’s attention. Katniss tried to claim herself down, there was something in the way he looked her that made her stomach fill with butterflies. Peeta’s dad was on the other side asking if they were ready to get to the gala, so Peeta lent Katniss his arm and they walked to the ballroom together. 

The ballroom was absolutely beautiful. The lights were low and the dance floor was surrounded by cocktail tables which were set up with many guests already congregating around them with their hors d’oeuvres and drinks. Since it was black tie the men were all in tuxedos, similar to Peeta’s, while the women were in an assortment of ball gowns or all lengths and colors. 

Peeta led Katniss to the bar in the corner where he ordered two glasses of white wine and handed one to Katniss. She looked at him with confusion. “I thought we were technically working tonight.” 

“We are, but it’s expected that we drink a little. Just hold it and take a sip every now and then. I usually drink two here and more after.” Peeta answered lifting his drink to his lips. 

Katniss raised her eyebrow at him. “Why do you drink more after?” 

“Trust me. After you listen to the onslaught of stories about how great they all think they are you need a drink. Or two. Or three.” Peeta’s smirk caused her to get warm, too bad she couldn’t blame it on the wine since she had yet to take a sip.

Peeta’s charm was on full display as he introduced Katniss to several members, most of whom knew her from her time as a lifeguard, but Peeta talked about her like she was so much more than a summer employee. This was especially true when they were talking to Mr. Plutarch and Mr. Crane, both of whom had job possibilities for Katniss. 

With business cards stuffed into Peeta’s pockets and the promise of a Monday morning phone call, Peeta finally pulled Katniss away to the dance floor. The DJ was playing “Wonderful Tonight” as several couples swayed to the music. Peeta found a spot near the middle of the dance floor and spun Katniss so she was facing him. They put their arms around one another and started swaying along with the others. 

“Katniss, have I told you... “you look wooonderrfull tonight?” Peeta was horribly off tune as he sung the words quietly to Katniss causing her to laugh at him. “What? You don’t like my singing?” Peeta asked. 

“Let’s just say you shouldn’t quit your day job.” Katniss smiled back as she delivered the zinger. 

“Well, we can’t all be great singers like you.” Peeta tone changed from playful to sincere. “I still remember you singing in school, your voice is so beautiful.” 

Katniss blushed at his remarks; she hadn’t realized he’d noticed her in school. She looked up at him as he moved a little closer, she was sure he was going to kiss her when she heard his name being called out. 

The club’s event planner, Effie, was rushing over to them, panic marring her features. “I’m sorry to interrupt.” Effie stopped and looked at Katniss, momentarily forgetting her panic. “Katniss you look absolutely stunning.” Katniss smiled back and Effie looked back at Peeta. “Peeta, there’s a situation in the kitchen that needs your attention. Can you come with me?” 

Peeta huffed slightly then looked at Katniss. “Will you be alright?” 

“I’ll be fine, go take care of whatever it is.” She smiled at him and gave his hand a slight squeeze. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before walking away with Effie. 

Katniss walked to the bar in the corner. The whole exchange with Peeta had left her face flushed and throat dry. She had just stepped off the dance floor when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned smiling, knowing she needed to act as though all the members were important until she found who had stopped her. Cashmere was standing before her; she was at least six inches taller without the three-inch heels. 

“Looks like Peeta found himself a doll to dress up,” she sneered at Katniss as she eyed her outfit. 

Katniss was taken aback by the venom in Cashmere’s voice. “Excuse me?”

“I shop at the boutique and I know how expensive that dress is, so I know you couldn’t afford it on your own. I assume Peeta got it for you, so you could look the part.” Katniss simply stared at her, knowing it was the truth. “Your silence proves I’m right. Just remember Katniss, you can play dress up all you want but you’ll never be like us. At the end of the day Peeta will wise up and dump you and you’ll be nothing more than another rich man’s Seam slut.” 

Katniss felt her anger rising, but she fought to keep it contained as she answered, not wanting to create a scene. “Even if we don’t work out Peeta’s not like that.” Katniss wasn’t able to finish her rebuttal when another voice joined the fight. 

“What did you say?” Mrs. Mellark was right behind Katniss and she could tell they were about to see her infamous temper. She just hoped it wasn’t going to be aimed at her. 

Cashmere smirked as she chimed in, “Can you believe what she was saying to me Barb, it’s a disgra…”

“You need to shut up, Cashmere. You have the nerve to call her a slut when you make money from marrying and divorcing rich men.” Mrs. Mellark caught the woman in her icy stare, while Katniss couldn’t stop the shock from taking over her face. Katniss felt an arm wrap around her from behind, and she looked up to see a very worried Peeta join the women. “No one speaks to my family that way. You will stay away from Katniss and Peeta. In fact, I think it’s time we end your membership with this club.” Mrs. Mellark stared Cashmere down until she huffed out the doors. 

Mrs. Mellark looked at the two and smiled. “Peeta I think you both have fulfilled your duties for the night, why don’t you take Katniss somewhere to relax a bit. I have some business to attend to.” She turned and walked towards Mr. Mellark, undoubtedly to tell him about the events of the evening. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” Peeta asked. 

“No, I don’t want to go home yet.” Katniss knew if she went home she would just stew in her anger at Cashmere and worry about her future with Peeta. 

“We can go to my place, but only if you want to.” Peeta looked nervous as he waited for her answer. 

“That sounds good.” She allowed her body to mold into his side as he led them from the ballroom. 

Peeta lived in one of the bungalows on the far side of the golf course. He explained that this was always reserved for the family to use and that his parents lived in it when they took over the management of the club. He threw his jacket and tie on a chair in the kitchen before pulling two beers from the fridge, then walked with Katniss to the screened-in porch. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the wicker sofa, tucking her feet beneath her so she could face Peeta who sat on the other side. The sofa was small enough that their knees touched after Peeta turned to face her, and there was something comforting about her having him so near. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you tonight. I never meant for it to go that far.” Of course, Peeta would blame himself for Cashmere’s actions. 

“It’s not your fault. For once I’m glad your mom has a temper.” Katniss was trying to make light of everything, even though she was still upset. 

“Yeah, I’ve never seen her use it on a member before but I think we can both agree Cashmere had it coming.” Peeta took a sip of his beer as he contemplated his next words. “I think we should talk about us.” 

Katniss felt a lump form in her throat, making it difficult for her to respond. Finally she got the strength to do what she knew needed to happen. “Of course, now that Cashmere’s gone we don’t have to pretend any longer.” She looked down at her beer and started playing with the label to take her mind off what was happening. She’d gotten close to Peeta and a small part of her hoped he would want more than friendship, but it didn’t look like that was the case. 

Peeta took a deep breath, “You’re right, we don’t have to pretend. I was hoping that maybe if you want, we could make it...real.” 

Katniss’ face shot up to look at him, and the first thing she noticed was how hopeful he looked. She stared into his blue eyes, still not believing what she was hearing. Katniss was never good with words, so she did the only thing she could think of. She leaned forward and kissed him. It was a soft, tentative brushing of lips, but it was enough to send shockwaves through her body. When she pulled back Peeta smiled. “I guess that’s a yes.” She nodded and smiled as he lifted a hand to caress her cheek before pulling her in for another kiss. This kiss was firm, his lips molding to hers as his hand wrapped around the side of her neck holding her in place. She deepened the kiss by caressing his lips with her tongue, which he eagerly accepted. Finally, when the need for air became too great they pulled away from each other. 

Katniss shifted to lean against him, but it was difficult on the small couch. Peeta noticed immediately. “Do you want to go inside? The couch in the family room is more comfortable.” 

“That sounds good.” Katniss followed Peeta back through the kitchen to the small family room. They sat on the couch, but it was still difficult for her to get comfortable in her dress. Every time she moved it seemed to fluff more. An idea popped into her head and she spoke up before she could lose her nerve. “Do you think I borrow something else to wear?” 

Peeta’s eyes bulged out of his head at her words. “Uh. Yes, I can. Um, what do you want?” 

Katniss couldn’t help smiling at how flustered he got, but she needed to calm her nerves as well. “I don’t know, a t-shirt and maybe some shorts. It’s just hard to be comfortable in this dress and I’m sure it’s too expensive to be lying around in anyway.” 

“Right, I’ll go get you something.” Peeta got up from the couch and rushed to his room. 

Katniss sat for a moment longer, thinking about her and Peeta. The kiss they shared invoked more in Katniss than any other kiss ever had. Being with Peeta was like finding the missing piece to a puzzle. Finally she’d made up her mind, she knew what she wanted. 

Katniss walked into Peeta’s room to find him bent over his dresser drawers going through shirts. He had removed his dress shirt and was left in his tuxedo pants and a white t-shirt that was pulled tight around his shoulders. Katniss now knew what he looked like under that shirt, which only built her excitement. She reached behind her back and undid the zipper of her dress, but left it on. She wanted to see Peeta’s face when she took it off. 

He found a shirt and turned around, jumping when he noticed Katniss was in his room. She bit her bottom lip, it was now or never, then allowed her dress to fall to the ground knowing she was left in only a small thong. Peeta’s face went from confusion to a look of awe as he took in the sight in front of him. 

“Katniss?” he said her name in a questioning whisper. 

She sauntered up to him, placing her hands on his chest which was rising and falling quickly with his breath. She took the clothes he’d gathered and let them fall to the ground by their feet. 

“You seem overdressed,” she said as she trailed her hands down his chest to his belt. He didn’t stop her as she removed his pants, or when she put her hands under his shirt lifting it as high as she could before he took over and pulled it over his head. Now it was Katniss’ turn to admire his body. 

Katniss got up on her toes and kissed him. It took him a moment to catch up but when he did he deepened it while threading his hands through her hair. His back was to the bed, which gave her the opportunity to steer him towards it. When his knees hit she pushed him back and climbed onto his lap. She could feel how hard he was under her as she rubbed her core against him. The hunger within her built with each movement of her hips. Peeta pulled her face down so he could kiss her again. He nipped her bottom lip before kissing his way down her jawline to the sensitive point on her neck.

He pulled away for a moment and looked into her eyes. “Katniss, you know we can stop anytime.”

Katniss nodded, she knew he would never force anything on her but she had no plans of stopping now. “I want this, I want you.” 

He smiled at her. Then with a move left over from high school wrestling, Peeta flipped them so Katniss was on the bottom. He trailed his lips down her clavicle to her breast, giving each of them attention as Katniss moaned in pleasure. 

Katniss was strung so tight, she knew what she wanted from Peeta. She looped her fingers in his boxer briefs and started tugging. For the first time, he stopped her. “Katniss, are you sure you want to keep going?” 

“Yes, do you?” She’d never been surer of anything, but she held her breath waiting for his response.

“You have no idea how much I want this.” He let her continue to push his boxer briefs down and finished when they got too low. He caressed her hips, looking at her waiting for approval. She nodded and lifted her hips as he dragged her underwear down her toned legs. Then he stopped and took in her naked body lying before him, his eyes a mix of lust and adoration. She felt like her arousal was seeping out of her as she watched his blond hair moving tantalizingly slow up her body.

Finally, his lips met hers again for a moment before he reached across to his nightstand drawer. He groaned as he tried to open the new box of condoms and pull one from the strip. “Sorry, I just bought them.” Katniss raised her eyebrows at his admission, causing him to feel the need to continue. “I guess it was wishful thinking.” 

“Well, I’m glad you did.” She took the condom from him, ripped the wrapper open and rolled it onto him. He was bigger than she thought he would be. She guided him to her opening, giving him no doubt that she wanted this. He pushed in slowly, letting out a moan when he was finally sheathed deep within her. She raised her hips as he moved in and out, and she noticed that he was trying to breathe slowly. He wrapped an arm under her waist and lifted her slightly, allowing him to hit a new spot with each thrust that made her coil tighten until she fell over the edge crying out in pleasure. He didn’t hang on much longer, after a few erratic thrusts he stilling above her as he filled the condom.

He collapsed against her, still trying to keep some of his weight off her, but she didn’t mind. The feeling of his skin against hers felt amazing. She ran her hands through his hair, softly scratching his scalp. After a few moments, Peeta got up to dispose of the condom before returning to the bed. He put out his arm so Katniss could lay against his chest, he put the covers over them before wrapping his arm around her. 

“Will you stay tonight?” he asked as he caressed her hair. 

Katniss thought for a moment. Her mother was working the night shift and a text to Prim should be enough. Besides she was a 22-year-old and could stay if she wanted. She smiled against his chest, knowing this would be the first of many sleepovers. “I’ll stay.” 

“Should we tell everyone we are official now?” Peeta questioned. 

Katniss chuckled, he had no idea about the bets. “No, they already paid out to Clove when everyone thought we started dating last month. Finnick would be pissed if he found out that was fake. He had June.” 

“So they really were betting on us?” 

 

“Yep.” 

“Well, I say we let Clove keep it and maybe we change our anniversary date to when I asked you the first time.” Peeta sounded so hopeful as he waited for her answer. 

“Anniversary? So you are planning on this being a long-term thing?” Katniss was trying to be playful, but she also wanted his answer. 

“Katniss, I want to be with you for as long as you’ll have me,” Peeta admitted. 

“That may be a pretty long time.” Katniss raised up on her arm and kissed him again. She knew they would have an amazing future ahead of them, and was thankful it was finally real.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: Historywriter2007.


End file.
